Charge 2
by winchestersauce
Summary: Klaus and Caroline might be married now, but the threats of criminal activity still loom over them. The crimes of Sabine and the Salvatore's were like child's play compared to the new threat that endangers Mystic Falls, and this time Caroline isn't able to fulfil her position as Lieutenant. Klaroline. AU/AH
1. Talk Nerdy To Me

**Hi everyone! yes, you are right in thinking that I have just posted the first chapter of the sequel to _Charge_! *party poppers explode, fireworks go off, take a few shots, dance crazily* Woooooo! This is the beginning of a whole new ride for our favourite TVD characters in _Charge 2_! There's a little fluff halfway through and a little smut at the end of this chapter ;) (I've been getting into writing smut lately. I don't know why, I just have).**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**P.S. I still haven't been able to think of a good name for this sequel, so if anyone has any suggestions, I would love to hear them!**

**Chapter 1: _Talk Nerdy To Me_**

* * *

><p>Caroline's feet pounded on the concrete footpath as she sprinted to catch up with the criminal running from the crime scene. The bastard had broken into a jewellery store armed with a knife and was now trying to escape with a bag full of silver and gold with an approximate total worth of $28,000. The jeweller had allowed him to take the jewellery which was understandable and preferred considering that he was armed and it meant no casualties. The department had always advised that the victims remain calm, to not make any sudden movements and to do as the robber wants. As long as they got out alive, the officers would do the rest and finish the job.<p>

"Freeze!" Caroline yelled out to the man.

He craned his neck to look back at her before sprinting around a corner. Caroline pulled her gun out of its holster and held it at the ready as soon as she reached the corner. She had expected him to jump her with his knife but she found him taking off around another corner at the end of the street. She started running again, hating that she had lost the consistency of her chase after the man. However, Caroline was smaller than him and it gave her the advantage when catching up to him, let light weight making her faster. She grabbed onto her radio and called over it urgently.

"He's running through Walker Street. I need back up!"

She kept running and after a few seconds, she heard Kol respond.

"_Heading there now. Keep him there. I'll block off the other end."_

Caroline sprinted as fast as she could, convinced that Kol wouldn't be able to get there in time to block off Connor. Caroline was grateful that the street was so long. Connor had gotten away with too many break-ins lately and she sure as Hell wasn't planning on letting him get away with this one as well.

She was so close now, within a few metres of the thief. "Freeze!" she yelled out again but he didn't listen. He kept running, somehow picking up his pace but was stopped by a blur of chestnut curls. He collapsed at the brunette's feet and she strapped her taser back onto her belt. The woman flipped her hair back out of her face and put her hands on her hips.

"I think he just had the shock of his life." Katherine said and Caroline released an exhausted laugh as she tried to catch her breath.

"You could put it that way."

Caroline picked up the bag he was holding as Katherine secured the cuffs around Connor's wrists.

"You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to blah, blah, blah. You can't hear me anyway because you're unconscious." Katherine said boredly to Connor's unconscious form.

Caroline grinned at her friend, trying to keep herself from laughing as she re-tied the bag up so she could take it back to the jeweller. Finally Kol and Klaus came running around the corner and slowed their pace when they saw the girls had already handled the situation.

"Did I just run for nothing?" Kol asked then looked at his brother. "I just ran for nothing."

"Stop complaining, Kol." Klaus said and went straight over to Connor to lift his unconscious body. Katherine had finished fastening his cuffs and had eventually made her way over to Kol to elbow him in the side.

"Go help him carry Connor. One person can't do it and us girls can't do it." Katherine said and Kol furrowed his brows.

"Says the one who is always going on about how tough she is."

"Just do it."

"You do it."

"Shut up." Caroline cut in. "The car is one block away. You guys take him to the car while Kat and I take the jewellery back to the store. Once we get back to the department, Lexi is going to contact the prison and get this guy behind bars."

Connor had robbed three banks, five jewellers and had killed seven people during those seven break-ins. Caroline thought it was fair to say that he deserved to be behind bars for at least ten years.

Katherine strutted over to Caroline's side and placed her hands on her hips before giving Kol a glare. He furrowed his brows at her before releasing a resigned sigh. "Fine. I'll help carry the bastard." He said and went to go help his brother.

Kol couldn't win a fight against the two women anymore – Katherine dating Elijah and Caroline now his sister-in-law after she had married Nik. Since when did women start walking all over him? They were supposed to be swooning because of his amazing charm and charisma like most women used to, but now these two wanted him to just quit the fun and carry a limp body to the car? No way. He seriously had to go out, get drunk, have a one night stand and get back on track with his devil-may-care attitude. _To Hell with commitment!_

* * *

><p>When the two of them had finished their shifts and had finally gotten home, Caroline went straight to the bathroom and prepared herself a bubble bath. She needed a soothing hot bath after the big day she had at work. She drizzled the soap into the tub and splashed it around a little to make the bubbles. Once she was happy with the temperature of the water and the amount of bubbles, she undressed and climbed into the bath. She leaned her head back against the back of the tub and closed her eyes, finally able to relax for a bit before she had to go downstairs and cook dinner.<p>

The water relaxed her tired body and Caroline had to force herself to get out of the bath when she felt herself slowly falling asleep. She didn't want to drown in her own bathroom. She dried herself off and put her pyjamas on, which consisted of black cotton shorts and a black tank top. She stopped by the laundry to put her uniform and towel in the basket before heading to the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner babe?" she called out loud enough for Klaus to hear wherever he was in the house. She wasn't expecting to walk into the kitchen to see him at the stove cooking though.

Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened. He looked up from the stove with his brow furrowed in confusion at the look she was giving him. "What?"

"You're cooking." She said then shook herself out of her haze. "You rarely cook."

"That's because you never let me cook." He retorted and Caroline scoffed. She crossed her arms over her chest when she saw the knowing look he was giving her.

"I do not."

"Yes you do. Half the time I try to even just take a pan out of the cupboard and you take it away from me and shoo me out of the kitchen." He pointed the wooden spoon at her. "It's your own fault that I hardly ever cook you a meal."

Caroline frowned, trying to think of something witty to say back to him but coming up with nothing. "Whatever." She said lamely, knowing that she had lost that discussion. Caroline, zero – Klaus, one.

A smug smile tugged at his lips when he realised he had won and went back to stirring the pot on the stove. Out of curiosity – and just to prove that she could contain her inner control freak – she walked over to where he was and looked inside the pot to see what he was cooking.

"Bolognese?" she said and he nodded. "I haven't had Bolognese is ages." She reached for the spoon in his hand to take it but he pushed her away with his free hand. She let out a "_Hey!"_ and tried to step towards the stove again, only to be pushed away once more.

"You're doing it again, Caroline. The neurotic control freak is making an appearance."

"No it's not. I just want to stir it."

"Go sit down."

"No. I want to –"

"Go sit down."

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "God, you're so annoying sometimes." She sat down on one of the kitchen stools and put her chin in her hand. "Why did I marry you again?"

"Hey. You love me." He reminded her before draining the spaghetti. "Besides, I was hungry and I didn't want to disturb you during your bath. Last time I did that you pulled through with your threat on throwing the shampoo bottle at me."

"I was tired that day!"

He turned to face her and drew an imaginary circle in the air near his ear, mouthing the words '_you're crazy_.'

"Stop." She laughed. "I'll still ditch something at you."

He pointed the wooden spoon at her again. "Be careful, love. I've got a spoon and I'm not afraid to use it."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm so scared now. What are you going to do? Smack me?"

He smirked, holding back at laugh. "Maybe I should. Maybe I want to." He said and winked at her.

"Okay, now this conversation has turned real kinky."

"Don't deny that you love it."

Caroline scoffed again at his comment. She watched him finish off the cooking while she sat at the bench in her pyjamas. After another five minutes, the food was on the table and they were eating. They spoke over dinner about their day, how everyone was and that they should eat out one night soon for dinner instead of stay home again. Once they finished, Caroline cleaned up the dishes – it was only fair since he had cooked – and headed into the lounge room to watch _America's Next Top Model _while Klaus showered.

"Please keep Kiera. Please keep Kiera. Please keep Kiera." Caroline repeated over and over again as she leaned forward in her seat with her fingers crossed. They were down to the bottom two and Caroline had been waiting since the first episode of the season for Lucy to be kicked off the show. Now, it was down to either Lucy or Kiera leaving and she was on the edge of her seat in anticipation.

Tyra Banks held the last photo in her hands and looked at the two models as she spoke the much anticipated words.

"_I am holding one picture in my hands. Only one of you can make it into the top three. Kiera or Lucy. The model going into the next round is…"_

"What are you watc–"

"Shush!" Caroline said loudly, holding a hand out to stop her husband from talking any further.

"…_Lucy."_

"_What?!"_ she screeched at the television. "No! Oh my God, Tyra, you have lost your fucking mind! No! You should have kept Kiera, not that back stabbing bitch Lucy! I cannot believe this!" she threw her hands up in the air. "I am done. I am so done."

Klaus stood there shocked, stunned by the outburst she just had because of a crappy television show. He couldn't believe her reaction to it.

Eventually – once Caroline had calmed down from her outburst – he moved to go lounge on the other half of the couch and yawned.

"It's eight-thirty. Arrow is on. Put in on, sweetheart."

"I still can't believe you watch that show." She said with a shake of her head and put her legs across his lap.

"What?" he said. "Who doesn't love the Green Arrow? Every boy needs a superhero to look up to as a kid and the Green Arrow was mine. Don't judge."

She laughed. "I'm not judging."

He eyed her carefully. "Good because the Green Arrow is by far the best superhero in my opinion. Batman and Superman can go piss off. I mean, seriously. He even has the most memorable quote in superhero shows and movies. Caroline Mikaelson, _you have failed this city!"_

Caroline burst out laughing. "I love it when you talk nerdy to me." She teased.

He reached over to pinch and tickle her, causing her to squeal. "Alright, that's enough teasing, love."

Her laughter died down after a while but her face still hurt from laughing. "I just think it's funny that a grown man still enjoys superhero shows."

"Only Arrow. Besides, Kol is convinced he is Batman. If anyone needs a reality check, it's my brother."

"Well if he's Batman and you're the Green Arrow, then Katherine is Catwoman because I think that suits her to a tee."

Klaus chuckled at her comment. "Yes, that would suit her, wouldn't it? Poor Elijah." That caused Caroline to laugh. "You're Natasha Romanoff. Sexy but deadly."

Caroline smirked at him and crossed her ankles. "Sexy by deadly, huh? Is that what I am to you?"

He rested a hand on her leg and gently ran it up and down her thigh. He could feel the goose bumps on her skin that his touch had caused. "It's what you've always been to me, sweetheart."

The nerves in Caroline's body went crazy in every place he touched her. You would have thought that after spending two years dating someone and a year married to them that your body would be used to their touch, but it wasn't. Caroline still felt like her body was on fire whenever he touched her and as each day went by, her need for him hadn't been satiated not one bit.

She made her way onto his side of the couch and straddled him. She ran her hands over his chest as she smirked at him and he returned it with one of his own. She felt his hands run over the curve of her waist and hips as she leaned in to place a kiss on his lips. The kiss was soft and gentle, the two of them enjoying each other's presence and closeness for a while before Caroline's fingers found the hem of his shirt. She pulled the shirt over his head and then lifted her arms for him to do the same for her. Once her top was rid of also, she cupped his face in her hands again and looked into his blue eyes.

"I love you." She whispered as she caressed his cheeks with her thumbs. He smiled and pecked her lips briefly.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Caroline smiled and pressed her lips to his. She ran her fingers through his dirty blonde hair as she breathed in the musky scent of her husband's aftershave. She lowered her hands down to the waist of his pants but he caught them in his own hands before pulling back. Caroline frowned, feeling like she had done something wrong, but that feeling disappeared a second later.

"I suggest we go to bed and do this love. Not on the couch."

She smiled and released a laugh. "I don't see the problem with the couch but our bed is comfortable too."

He chuckled and picked her up by her waist. Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, releasing a giggle when he lifted her up and carried her up the stairs. Caroline reached over to open their bedroom door and shut it behind them before he placed her on the bed. The two of them took their bottoms off, Caroline removing her shorts and Klaus removing his sweatpants. Caroline took his hand in hers and pulled him over to the bed. He followed without hesitation and gently pushed her back against the bed before climbing over the top of her. He started placing soft kisses on her neck and began to leave a trail of kisses along her shoulders and across her chest. Caroline let out a soft sigh and arched her back, Klaus taking the opportunity to unhook the clasp of her blue lace bra. He removed the barely there material and began leaving kisses down her cleavage and stomach as he kneaded her breasts with his hands. Caroline let out a quiet moan and closed her eyes. As much as she enjoyed the rough sex with Klaus, she enjoyed their times together when he was so careful with her as he was now. The rough sex was just sex. Yes, they loved each other, but she never felt more loved in an intimate moment than when he was so careful with her as he was now. This is how gentle he was with her when they properly made love.

She felt bliss wash over her when he removed her underwear and started to pleasure her with his tongue and hands, his movements once again not urgent or lustful, but gentle for her enjoyment.

They took turns attending to each other's desires that night, the two of them showing both a mixture of passion and love for one another. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he entered her, making her release pleasurable moans and cries of delight until they were satisfied with their love making and fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Can I just say that I love writing as Kol? it's so much fun and so amusing haha. <em>'To Hell with commitment!'<em> according to Kol.**

**Please review! I love hearing what you guys think :)**

**Celeste xoxo**


	2. Caroline's Obsession

**G'day my loves! Wow! Only one chapter into the sequel and it's already got 38 follows and 14 favorites! Thank you darlings! As a thank you from me to you, here is chapter 2! It's a little fluffy because I can't help myself and you will find out what their first assignment is halfway through this chapter :) Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: _Caroline's Obsession_**

* * *

><p>Klaus woke up to the feeling of someone shoving him. He groaned at the feeling and rolled his shoulders back before getting comfortable again, only to be shoved once more. He closed his eyes even tighter when he heard a feminine voice grumbling something.<p>

"Klaus… Klaus I swear to God…"

"Hmm?" he mumbled, too tired to open his eyes.

"Get off of me." She said more forcefully and pushed him as hard as she could, though he still didn't budge. "Stop hogging my side of the bed."

When it finally clicked in his tired brain, he felt the body underneath him and rolled over onto his back, throwing an arm over her to somewhat apologize. "Sorry love. I can't help it. I was tired." He said and opened his eyes to look at her. The first thing he saw of her was the glare she was giving him.

"I couldn't breathe. So next time stay on your side of the bed unless you want to wake up to a dead body in bed with you."

He frowned at the sight of the glare she was giving him. It was nothing knew but he just didn't them to start the day with her annoyed and himself feeling guilty for nearly suffocating her. He ran a hand up and down her side lightly, letting his fingers graze along the skin that her shorts and shirt allowed. Her top had ridden up her body to her waist overnight, exposing her mid-drift which Klaus took advantage of.

"I apologise love." He purred. Caroline rolled her eyes at him but he could easily see the blood rush to her cheeks to make her blush. He moved so he was leaning over her so their noses were almost touching as he kept his hand running along her curves. "It won't happen again."

Caroline gasped lightly and closed her eyes, anticipating what was to come next. He smirked briefly, revelling in the fact that she still felt just as affected by him as she was when they first met before pressing a heated kiss to her pink lips. She moaned against his lips before she parted her own to allow their tongues access to each other's mouths. She ran her hands through his hair and knotted her fingers in his sandy blonde curls to pull him closer. She eagerly deepened the kiss when she felt one of his hands slip under her shirt, only to pull back to stop and gasp for breath when he rolled his hips against hers.

"Not now. We can't do this now." She said in a breathy voice, still feeling hot and bothered after their morning make out session. Klaus furrowed his brow in confusion and frowned as he brushed her loose messy curls out of her face.

"And why is that, sweetheart? You seemed to be enjoying it from what I could tell." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Because we've got work in an hour and a half and I need to get ready. Besides, I wouldn't be able to focus for the rest of the day if all I can think about is our morning sex."

Klaus looked down at her and sighed, clearly feeling defeated. "Okay, suit yourself. But I suggest we finish what we started tonight once we're home." He said with a mischievous grin. Caroline laughed and gave him another classic eye roll before placing a lingering kiss on his lips briefly.

"I'll make the wait worth your while." She winked before gently pushing him away from her so she could get out of bed. "But right now, I want breakfast. I could seriously go with some bacon right now. Do you want some bacon and eggs if I make it?" she asked him and he nodded. She gave him one last kiss before taking off down stairs to the kitchen.

Caroline rummaged through the fridge to find the ingredients she needed to make the scrambled eggs. She pulled them all out and started preparing them all then mixed them all together before pouring the mixture into the pan on the stove top. As she prepared a ridiculously large amount of bacon, she considered what her day at work would be like today. Ever since they busted that Connor thief last month, they hadn't had anything major to focus on. Of course, that was a good thing considering it meant that society was safe, but it made her days at work boring because it gave her hardly anything to do. They still had to deal with people breaking road laws and the occasional troublesome neighbour, pack of rebellious kids or a big out of control party to crash, but nothing major to give Caroline that hit of adrenaline that she thrived on. She could tell the lack of adrenaline was having an even bigger effect on Klaus, seeing as he loved being in the thick of capturing another crook. Caroline suspected that he just loved the idea of life threatening situations. _Weird man…_

Once the scrambled eggs finished cooking, she covered the pan with a lid to keep them warm while the rest of the bacon cooked. She bounced eagerly up and down on her toes as she watched the bacon cook and licked her lips.

"Smells good, sweetheart."

"It's bacon. Of course it's good."

Klaus walked past her towards the coffee machine and peered over her shoulder at the pan. "That's an abnormally large amount of bacon, Caroline."

"One can never have too much bacon." She retorted before shooing him away. "Now let me finish."

Klaus let out an airy laugh as he let her continue with her task and went to make the two of them coffees. After a few more minutes, the rest of the food was ready and she was putting it all on the table along with plates and cutlery. She took several big rashers of bacon and dumped a scoop of eggs next to it. Klaus raised a brow at her large portion size of bacon and shook his head, not daring to say a word. Caroline caught his look and pointed her fork at him.

"Once again. One can never have too much bacon."

Klaus gave her a _whatever-you-say_ look and filled up his plate. "Okay but I still think you're crazy."

* * *

><p>When Caroline arrived at work, her earlier thoughts about work being boring lately completely left her mind as Alaric filled her in on the most recent happenings. Caroline listened intently as Alaric explained to Caroline, Klaus, Kol and Katherine their new assignment that had been discovered last night.<p>

"At about three a.m. last night, there was a break-in at the Claire household. The couple's sixteen year old daughter Davina was kidnapped."

Caroline froze in place. Kidnapped. A young girl had been kidnapped. Caroline had dealt with kidnappings before during her time in the police force but it had come to be a topic she had become to dread after being kidnapped herself once before. Yes, it was three years ago but it wasn't something you forgot so easily. She had been knocked out, tortured and was about to be murdered as a sacrifice for a ritual because the whack-jobs that kidnapped her believed in magic. The only reason she had gotten out alive was because her team came to her rescue just in time but they were too late to save Hayley. Caroline witnessed them drive a dagger through her heart and poor Tyler had been lost during the mission as well. The memory had stuck with her and was always in the back of her mind since that day, and Caroline doubted that she would ever be able to truly get over it.

She felt a strong arm around her waist and blinked a few times to make herself focus again. She was grateful for the comfort that Klaus provided her but she refused to show weakness in front of her team and her higher officials.

"Are you sure she was kidnapped? Maybe she just ran away from home?"

"It was definitely a kidnapping. The girl's mother was on the phone with us right after it happened and informed us that both she and her husband heard the commotion and that he also saw the suspect escaping from the house with their daughter. It is 100% a kidnapping."

Caroline nodded her head slowly. "Okay, okay… Did he get a good look at the suspects face?"

Alaric shook his head. "He couldn't. It was three a.m. and was pitch black. He was out of the house before he even had a chance to turn the light on. Besides, I doubt your first instinct when your daughter is being kidnapped is to turn the light switch on."

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, okay, I can understand that." She said then stood up from her seat. She looked at Katherine, Kol and Klaus. "I think we should go speak with the Claire's tomorrow, gather up as much information as we can and go from there." She said and looked at Alaric for confirmation. He gave her a nod of approval. "Right. I will see you all here tomorrow morning at seven. No later than that or else we will leave without you." She warned them.

"Control freak." Kol coughed and Caroline glared at him. Katherine snorted as she tried to keep herself from laughing. Kol just grinned at her.

* * *

><p>The rest of the work day was stressful for Caroline. She had to go through an endless amount of paperwork after their meeting was over, the new mission on the kidnapping still lingering on her mind. She was too worked up and distracted by the kidnapping to focus clearly and Katherine had become a welcome distraction when she came into Caroline's office during her break and wouldn't stop talking about the vacation both she and Elijah had been on earlier in the month to England. By the time the day was over and Caroline was home, she was exhausted.<p>

Caroline was lying on the couch in her pyjamas with a bowl of buttered popcorn watching a re-run of _Supernatural_. It was the Groundhog Day episode – one of Caroline's absolute favorites. The episode was too hilarious for words because of all the creative ways they thought of to kill Dean every time – she hated it whenever one of the Winchesters died and would always bawl her eyes out every time but this episode was too funny to even care. She burst out laughing when Dean got hit by the car and went flying just as Klaus walked in.

"Hey I was thinking that maybe we could go out for dinner tonight, love. What do you think?"

Caroline shook her head. "I'm too tired to go out tonight. Besides, I'm already in my pyjamas." She said and popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "Because I don't want you to say later that you've changed your mind."

"I'm sure." She said and curled her legs under her so he could sit down her. "Let's just have a night in. I'm too tired from today. Besides, I still need to educate you on the amazing world of _Supernatural_." She said and popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth once he sat down.

He sighed and stretched his arms along the back of the couch. "Alright then but you're going to have to explain it all to me. I don't know what this show is about."

"Well the title is pretty self-explanatory." She said with a roll of her eyes. "It's about these two brothers called Sam and Dean who grew up fighting the supernatural, like vampires, werewolves, demons and such."

"So they're human?"

Caroline laughed as she assessed her bowl of popcorn for a good piece. "Oh sweetheart," she mocked him, "you've got so much to learn."

He frowned. "Just explain it to me then."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it will take too long and no one likes someone who says spoilers." She said and went back to watching the television.

Klaus tried watching the show for about ten minutes before he gave up, too confused to even bother trying to understand what was happening. Who the Hell was this trickster guy? And what was he going on about when he said Sam had these strange abilities? Klaus didn't know and didn't bother finding out. Instead, he just watched Caroline throughout the entire running time of the episode. Her gaze was focussed on the screen, her bright blue eyes wide as she watched the show, even though she had seen it several times over. Her mouth hung open in anticipation and Klaus had to keep himself from laughing as he watched how slowly she was lifting the popcorn to her mouth, too entranced by the television.

"It's creepy to stare." She said suddenly, her eyes still on the television.

Klaus smirked. "You are so much more entertaining than the show though, love."

"Watch the show." She ordered and he chuckled.

He attempted to watch it again but it was no use. Feeling bored and remembering what she had promised him that morning, he smirked before reaching over and kissing her neck. She barely reacted to him, merely rolling her shoulder back in a weak attempt to shrug him off, her mind still too focussed on the television. Did he seriously have to compete for her attention against a television?

He kept planting lingering kisses on her neck as he slipped an arm around her waist, grazing the exposed skin of her hips lightly with his fingertips. He heard her release an almost inaudible sigh and he smirked triumphantly before moving his lips down to her collarbone and shoulder. He felt her shiver under his touch as she said his name in an airy voice.

"Klaus… I…"

"Hmm?" he responded and kept trailing kisses over her skin as he ran a hand under the back of her tank top.

"I – I'm watching something."

_Seriously?_

"Watch it later. You've got all the seasons on DVD. And don't you remember our little deal this morning, sweetheart?" he reminded her. "I've been waiting all day for this." He kissed up her neck again as he pulled her closer. Caroline's eyes fluttered shut as she sighed.

"I know," she said, clearly struggling to form words, "and I'm sorry but I'm too tired after… after today."

"Then we can go up to bed."

"But I just want to sleep."

Klaus frowned but let her go anyway. He knew that once Caroline had decided something, there would be no convincing her to change her mind. He let out a disappointed sigh. "Alright," he gave in, "Go rest, love. We've got an early day tomorrow morning."

She put a hand on his cheek to make him look at her. "I'm sorry. I'm just really tired after today. All the paperwork and the whole kidnapping thing just got to me."

He put his own hand over hers and entwined their fingers. "I know. I apologise for pushing you, sweetheart. Now go sleep."

She gave him a small smile and a soft kiss before getting up and heading upstairs. Klaus stayed on the couch and contemplated what to do, Klaus being way too alert and awake to even try going to sleep. He looked over at the television and saw the episode of _Supernatural_ that Caroline had been watching had finally ended before looking over at the cabinet where the DVD's were. He honestly didn't know why she was so obsessed with that show.

He gnawed on his bottom lip before getting up and opening the cabinet. He looked through the DVD's and found the one he was looking for – it wasn't that hard considering Caroline had put them all in alphabetical order. She always lectured him whenever she saw he had put one out of place. He grabbed the DVD and headed over to the DVD player, putting in the first season of _Supernatural. Let's see what the fuss about this show is about…_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just trying to picture Klaus sitting down and watching Supernatural and it makes me giggle. Gotta love a little fluff here and there! And the poor guy just wants to please his wife but she keeps shutting him down. Naww poor Klaus. Don't worry, she'll probably be begging you later *wink wink* ;) Haha!<strong>

**Anyway, please let me know what you think in reviews and if you want to start guessing what is going on with the new assignment and who the suspect is etc go right ahead! I love hearing what you guys think is going on! I love you all, sweethearts!**

**Celeste xoxo**


	3. Surprise

**Hello sweethearts! I've got a new chapter for you! This one is where one part of the story really starts to kick off, but remember, this is only part of the story. There are plenty of other components to come and look forward to. This chapter doesn't focus that much on their job, but the next chapter will have plenty of it. The next chapter starts to get into the nitty gritty of their new mission at work. But for now, enjoy chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: _Surprise_**

* * *

><p>Caroline slowly came back to consciousness after her long sleep last night. Once her head had hit her pillow, she had fallen into a deep slumber and she was grateful for it considering the stress she had felt that day. She reached over to the other side of the bed expecting to find Klaus there but the only thing her hand could find was the mattress. No. Not even the mattress. The quilt. Caroline tried to ignore her alarm as it buzzed next to her in an attempt to get another ten minutes sleep but her eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright. Klaus' side of the bed was neatly made as if it hadn't been touched. He never made his side of the bed. Caroline immediately thought the worst and scrambled out of bed. She quickly made her way out of her bedroom and down the stairs, not even bothering to put her ugg boots on. When she reached the lounge room, she stopped in her tracks and held back a snort of laughter at the sight in front of her. There were DVD cases all over the coffee table in front of the couch that Klaus was sprawled across, snoring as he slept. The television was on, displaying the start menu of the second season of <em>Supernatural<em>.

"Oh my God." She said and burst into a fit of laughter, unable to hold it back anymore. Her loud laughter jolted him awake and he jumped. His shock only made Caroline laugh even harder that she got to the point where she had to sit down before she fell to the floor. He glared at her momentarily, not exactly able to stay angry with her for very long at all.

"Are you quite alright there laughing at my expense?"

"Oh I'm just great!" she laughed and wiped at her tears. She took a moment to get her laughter under control and regain the ability to breathe properly before looking back at her husband and gesturing to the television. "I'm just gonna take a wild guess here and say that you pulled an all-nighter to marathon_ Supernatural_?"

Klaus sat up and leaned back against the couch, running his hands sleepily over his face. "I wanted to know what all the fuss was about. You never shut up about this show." He said and saw the unconvinced look she was giving him. "I was curious."

"Uh huh, sure."

"I'm serious. It was pure curiosity."

She gave him a knowing look and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her – a horrible habit that he was starting to develop because of her.

"So?" she said, waiting for him to elaborate. "What do you think of it so far?"

Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "It's alright." _It's bloody hilarious!_ "I can see why you liked my Chevrolet when you first saw it." _Damn, that '67 Chevvy Impala is gorgeous!_

He liked the show more than he cared to admit but he wasn't going to let her know that any time soon. Besides, he didn't have time to sit down and watch television with the job he had anyway, especially Caroline. She was Lieutenant after all. Klaus didn't think he'd ever be able to get over the fact that his wife was in charge of him at work. _Damn it…_

Caroline got up from her seat and started towards the stairs. "We've got work in an hour and a half," she stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked back at him, "We're leaving the department at seven to go see the Clare's, remember?"

Klaus groaned as he stood up from the couch and rolled his shoulders back. "Fuck it. I don't want to go in today. Get Matt to take over for me today. I'm exhausted."

"Did you even get any sleep last night?"

"I got an hour."

"Well that's self-inflicted," she told him as she pointed an accusing finger at him, "Now go get ready. You being late makes me look bad too, so hurry up." And with that said, she headed upstairs, leaving Klaus to contemplate ways to keep himself from falling asleep at work today.

* * *

><p>Luckily for Klaus, he had gotten ready in time and was early to work. Both Caroline and Klaus usually took separate cars, seeing as it was easier for their particular work field to have their own transport. He had made it ten minutes after Caroline – who was naturally the first one there and was twenty minutes early. Katherine was already there, and within another five minutes, Kol had arrived.<p>

"Guys, I don't think I can properly function today." Kol said as he walked through the front door.

"That's nothing new." Katherine retorted, and it was times like this that Klaus actually liked having her around… sort of… maybe… not really… Okay, she was still an annoying bitch but she had her uses.

Kol ignored Katherine's remark and kept going. "I got hardly any sleep last night because I had this seriously weird dream and –"

"Clowns or midgets?" Klaus blurted out without thinking and internally groaned. Katherine raised a brow and Caroline snorted, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Did he… did he just quote Supernatural?" Katherine asked Caroline.

"Yes. Yes he did." Caroline confirmed as she burst into a fit of laughter for the second time that morning.

"Drop it, Katerina." Klaus growled and headed for the exit. "Don't we have an investigation to conduct?"

It took them ten minutes to get to the Clare's household from the department and soon enough, they were knocking on the front door. A few moments later, a man of about 40 years of age answered the door. They could see a woman hovering in the hallway behind him, a distraught look claiming her features.

"Can I help you?" the man said as he looked at the four of them.

"Good morning Mr Clare," Caroline said and took out her badge to show the devastated father. Klaus, Katherine and Kol followed suit and did the same. "I'm Lieutenant Caroline Mikaelson and this is my team, Sergeants Niklaus and Kol Mikaelson and Sergeant Katherine Pierce." She said and gestured to each of them in turn before looking back at the father. "We are from the Mystic Falls homicide department and have been assigned the search for your daughter, Davina. We were wondering if we could take a look at the place and ask you and your wife a couple of questions."

Mrs Clare took several steps forward at the sound of her daughter's name and stood next to her husband. She held a hand over her chest and clutched onto it with her other one. She gave them the smallest of nods before stepping outside.

"Of course." She said. "Anything that will help bring my baby girl back."

As Kol and Katherine conducted investigation inside the house, both Klaus and Caroline stood out in the front yard with the Clare's as they asked them questions about the night their daughter was kidnapped and about the days leading up to her disappearance. Caroline would have liked to have this conversation inside but the girl's parents wanted to be outside in the fresh air. Caroline wanted them to feel as comfortable as possible when talking about the horrible events of that night, so she quickly agreed to have the conversation on the front lawn. However, the fact that they were standing next to a bin with the most putrid stench she had ever smelt did not help her keep her focus at all.

Caroline stood there holding her breath as Davina's father, Robert, was answering one of Klaus' questions. The smell was so bad, it had gotten to the point where Caroline discreetly made Klaus ask all the questions just so she didn't have to breathe in the smell unnecessarily. _Seriously?_ Couldn't they just have their conversation a few more metres away from the trash?

Caroline listened in to everything they were saying, trying her best to occupy her mind with scribbling down notes on the notepad she had in her hands to record important facts from the conversation. She was doing fine until she lost her train of thought and had to ask Robert to repeat something and breathed in the toxic stench. She coughed and choked temporarily and held her hand in front of her mouth, quickly apologising to the couple and asking for him to continue. She scribbled down the remainder of that particular note, all the while trying to keep her dry-reaching to a minimum. If it was someone else, she probably would have been laughing, but it wasn't funny when it was at your own expense.

Klaus raised a brow at her and she just gestured for him to ask the next question. He did so but turned back to look at her when she coughed again.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked and rubbed her back to try to stop the coughing.

She nodded and gestured for him to continue again, not trusting herself to speak. _Holy shit, that fucking bin stinks! _

Caroline held her breath and she was pretty sure she was starting to look pale from the concerned looks Davina's mother, Mary, was giving her. Caroline forced a smile onto her face and gave her a curt nod, all the while trying to compose herself. She occupied herself with her notes again, trying to distract herself and it actually started working until she forgot yet again and went to speak. She gagged and felt bile rise up in her throat and she clasped a hand over her mouth. Everyone's attention snapped to her and now she was the one being asked the questions.

"Lieutenant, are you alright?"

"Oh sweetie, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Are you sick, sweetheart?"

Klaus turned her to look at him as his gaze looked over her concerned. Caroline kept her hand over her mouth as she tried to speak.

"It's the bin. The smell is making me sick."

Mary looked at her sympathetically after giving her a brief once over. "Oh sweetie, if you wanted to speak somewhere else, you should have just said so. We can move if you like?"

Caroline shook her head and pointed over at the front door of the house. "I'll just go and see if I can find anything in the house that Kol and Katherine might have missed. I apologise Mr and Mrs Clare." She said apologetically.

They gave her a sympathetic smile, Klaus watching her with a concerned look on his face. As she went to head back to the house, Klaus grabbed hold of her arm and made her look at him. "Go wait in the car, love. Kol and Katerina know what they're doing. I'll finish up here. Just go sit down for a moment."

"I'll be fine, Klaus."

"I'm sorry to butt in," Mary interrupted and the two of them looked at her. She gestured between the two of them. "Are you two together?" she asked and quickly added. "You don't need to answer that. It's just that you two act like you're in a relationship."

They both nodded. "We've been married for a year." Klaus answered for Caroline, knowing that she was trying to breathe in as little air as possible. The bin really did reek.

Mary nodded her head slowly with some kind of smile on her face that Klaus couldn't quite understand. Klaus turned his attention back to Caroline. "Go sit in the car."

"Fine." She said and turned on her heels to head over to the car.

"Oh and sweetie?" Mary called after Caroline. Caroline turned back around to give Mary her full attention.

"Yes, Mrs Clare?"

"Maybe you should go see a doctor. If you're feeling sick, that's a good sign."

Caroline furrowed her brows in confusion. Why the Hell would being ill be a good sign? Was this woman crazy? Caroline sighed but decided to take her advice anyway. She quickly let Klaus know that she was going to leave and let the others know before climbing into the car. She called Alaric to notify him that she had fallen ill before tossing her phone onto the passenger's seat and drove off.

* * *

><p>"But I told you. I feel sick." Caroline said to Doctor Fell with a <em>duh<em> expression. "I have a weak stomach sometimes and clearly my immune system has been acting up. I've got a stomach virus or something."

"Caroline, I don't think you need medication for this." Meredith said firmly.

"So I'm just supposed to wait until the virus has gone over?" she said incredulously. "I've got a job to work at. I've got the position of Lieutenant to fill!" she said, suddenly getting agitated by Meredith's constant hassling. "Just give me the medication!"

"You don't need it." She said firmly again before handing Caroline a cup. Meredith nodded her head towards the bathroom. "I'll give you proof that you're not sick."

Caroline hesitantly took the cup from her and raised a brow. "Okay, I am so not peeing in a cup."

"Do you want to prove to me that you need that medication or not?"

"I need it but I'm not peeing in a bloody cup!"

"Then pee on this." Meredith said as she reached into a drawer and put a slim box in Caroline's hand. Caroline's eyes widened when she saw what it was.

"You're joking, right? No. No. This wasn't planned. I didn't come here for this."

"Do you want to pee in the cup?"

Caroline grumbled irritably before getting up and heading over to the bathroom. "This is so not how I planned on spending my day. This is ridiculous." She muttered.

After a few minutes, she came out of the bathroom and slowly made her way back to her seat, shock written over her face. She sat down, stunned, her eyes wide as she held the stick out for Meredith to see.

"This can't be right. These things can be wrong." Caroline said and Meredith gave her shoulders a slight shrug.

"Only on the rare occasion are they wrong. It was either that or the cup which you so quickly dismissed. You can try again if you want, but I'm sure it will be the same result."

"Just give me the damn thing."

Meredith sighed before handing her another slim package. "Your mood swings are also solid proof, Caroline."

"No they're not." She snapped and stormed back into the bathroom.

Not even three minutes later, she was out again and was holding the stick out to Meredith again. Meredith smiled at her happily.

"Positive again. Congratulations, Caroline. You're pregnant with your first child."

The first thing that hit her was her sudden mood change. She went from irritated, to stunned, to grinning like an idiot. Then something else hit her.

_Well shit. How am I going to tell Klaus?_

"Oooooh my God." She said, the weight of the moment finally hitting her. She felt a mixture of everything. Happy, worried, excited, panicked, emotional, everything. _Here we go already…_

"How do you feel, Caroline?" Meredith asked and Caroline sat down in her chair again. Her gaze settled on Meredith's and she swallowed.

"Everything." She said simply. "I'm feeling everything." She smiled then started giggling. Her giggling then turned into complete laughter before she was finally reduced to sobbing and was covering herself in tears. Meredith handed her several tissues and Caroline wiped her face. "I'm happy but I'm scared, you know?" she said and Meredith nodded. "My God, you probably think I'm a fruit basket. You're probably thinking '_this bitch is crazy._'"

Meredith released a small laugh and handed her another tissue. "Not at all. This is completely normal, Caroline." She said and sat back in her chair. "I suggest though that you make an appointment for your first ultrasound for at least two weeks from now so you can see how far along you are. And I suggest you tell your husband the exciting news as soon as possible. I'm assuming you'd want to attend your first appointment together?"

"How do I tell him?" she asked, leaning forward in her chair. "We've never even discussed having kids yet. We've only been married for a year. It's so soon. Oh God, I have so much planning to do. I need to make a checklist when I get home, then I'll make a table with a time plan for when everything needs to be done by and I need to colour code the –"

"I suggest you just focus on telling your husband first, then make all the checklists you want." Meredith said and Caroline nodded.

"Okay. I won't beat around the bush. I'll just look him dead in the eyes and say 'Klaus, I'm pregnant.' Yeah, that will work. Okay. Yeah, I can do this." She took a deep breath. "I can do this."

Meredith gave her a warm smile. "You can and you will. This is an exciting time for you both now. Something big and wonderful is happening in your lives and you need to both enjoy it. Congratulations, Caroline."

Caroline returned Meredith's smile. Just then, she remembered Mary's words from earlier.

"_If you're feeling sick, that's a good sign."_

_Damn it,_ Caroline thought. _She knew! She knew and didn't tell me! Oh bloody Hell, Mary! Help a pregnant woman out!_

* * *

><p>Klaus came home to find Caroline pacing back and forth in the lounge room, running her fingers through her golden hair. She looked nervous. Hell, she looked like she was going to be sick again. Klaus dropped his keys onto the coffee table and made his way over to her. He rubbed her arms gently as he looked at her with concern etched into his handsome features.<p>

"Are you alright, love?" he asked. "What did the doctor have to say? Was it a virus?"

"I thought it was a virus…" she started and trailed off. She looked as if she was trying to build up the courage to say something but couldn't quite get there yet.

"It's not a virus?" he asked and she shook her head. "What is it then?"

She swallowed and looked up at him. Her mood shifted and Klaus could see an excited sparkle in her eyes. He furrowed his brow. Surely she wasn't that happy about going to the doctor?

"Klaus, I…" she trailed off, not sure how to say it. Safe to say, he looked severely confused by this point and Caroline couldn't take holding it in anymore. "I'm pregnant, Klaus." She blurted out quickly so she wouldn't trail off again. "You're going to be a dad."

Klaus blinked a few times, trying to process what she had just said. _Pregnant? Dad? What?_

"Klaus? Klaus, are you okay?" he heard her ask and he shook himself out of his stupor. He was stunned into silence.

"I..." he started and shook his head to clear his head. "Yeah, I'm fine but… wow. Okay... Really?"

Caroline suddenly felt worried. His reaction concerned her. He wasn't excited like her. Okay, granted the fact that she had longer to come to terms with it than him and that she too was shocked when she found out, but she was expecting at least something.

"Do you think it's a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked, the concern evident in her voice.

He felt his heart break at the sound of her worried voice and he pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and buried his face in her curls.

"It's a good thing, sweetheart." He heard himself say. He didn't even stop to think about his answer, just telling her the first thing that escaped his lips. It was true though. It was a good thing. He was just stunned. "I'm just surprised, is all."

Then a thought dawned on him.

_Mikael._

_No._ He was determined to be anything but like Mikael. He had told himself that for years. If he was ever going to be a father, he would be the exact opposite of what Mikael was. Mikael wasn't a father. He was a child abuser. He didn't know the responsibilities of a father. Okay, Klaus didn't know how to be a father either, but he was sure he would do better at it than Mikael did. He at least hoped so…

_I'm going to be a father… Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Klaus' reaction was rather hard to write. I didn't want him to be against having a child but I didn't want him to be exited that he was OOC. I tried to find a balance in between. Hopefully it worked well enough. <strong>

**Originally this was supposed to be two separate chapters, but I felt like making it as one decent sized chapter rather than two small ones.**

**I will say, I was having a good laugh while writing down Caroline's scene where she was gagging because of the trash bin. I thought it was funny, but I'm easily amused, so I guess my opinion on funny things don't exactly count.**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**Celeste xoxo **


	4. Fingerprints

**Hello my dears! Here is a new chapter! Sorry it's taken me a while to update. University started up again this week so I've got a lot of work to do now. Now that the new semester has started, my updates won't be as frequent, but I promise I will still update several times a month, just probably not weekly like I usually do. That, and I've got two other fics that I need to keep updated as well.**

**Also, don't forget that if you loved my first fic Charge, to go vote for it in the _Klaroline Awards_! It's under _Best Crime/Thriller/Mystery Fiction_!**

**There are parts in this chapter that I enjoyed writing, so I hope you like it as much as I did!**

**A/N - the _italics_ mean it's a flashback :)**

**Chapter 4: _Fingerprints_**

* * *

><p>The next day when Caroline was on her way to work, her mind was reeling. Ever since her appointment with Meredith yesterday and discovering she was pregnant, it was all she could think about. She knew that she had to be focused at work but she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to her newly discovered pregnancy. As she drove, her thoughts drifted.<p>

_Caroline lay on her side in bed with her eyes open, far too alert to sleep because of the news Doctor Fell had given her earlier that day. She was still trying to process the facts of her new reality but it still felt so surreal. She couldn't help but worry about all of the bad things that could possibly happen. She had to cut out all alcohol and make sure to keep an extremely healthy diet. She would avoid all smokers – thank God she wasn't one herself. She would do yoga and pilates to keep herself fit – after all, it was considered the best exercise for women who were expecting. Of course, she had to cut out her all-time favourite thing in the world – coffee. Oh God, that was going to be hard. And just another issue to add onto it, her job was a recipe for severe stress, but she didn't want to cut back her hours or go on maternity leave. She loved her job. Surely she could compromise with Alaric._

_Caroline subconsciously rested a hand on her stomach as if she were protecting the new little life that was growing inside of her. She felt Klaus behind her as he put his arm around her waist and linked his fingers through hers over her stomach. She closed her eyes at the comfort he provided and squeezed his hand gently._

"_Are you alright?" she asked. She had been worried about how he was going to react to the news. They hadn't even talked about having kids yet after all, so this had come as a surprise to both of them._

"_I'm fine. You?"_

"_Okay. Just surprised, is all." She replied. She didn't want to burden him with her worries. "How are you feeling about it?"_

_There was a long pause before he replied and it made Caroline anxious. "Honestly?" he said and Caroline nodded ever so slightly. She heard him take a deep breath. "I'm shocked. I'm surprised. I'm extremely nervous, but I'm happy."_

_Caroline didn't need him to tell her why he was nervous. His past experiences with his father as a child hadn't been very pleasant ones, and she knew that it must have been taking part in his nervousness for being a father. She knew deep down that Mikael was the sole reason why he was anxious. She turned her head so she could look back at him and she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. _

"_I don't think you should be nervous." She replied gently. "I think you're going to be a great Dad."_

_Caroline could barely see anything because of the dark, but she was almost certain that she saw him give her the smallest of smiles before he leaned in and captured her lips with his._

She broke out of reverie once she pulled up in the parking lot at the department. She sat there for a moment deep in thought before reaching for her phone to call Klaus. As she unlocked her phone, she saw she had a text from her sister-in-law Rebekah.

_Are you doing anything tonight? – R_

Caroline quickly texted Rebekah back.

_No. I've got nothing planned. Why? What's up? – C _

Within not even thirty seconds, Rebekah replied.

_You and me. Girl's night at The Chocolate Tree at 7. Sound good? – R_

Caroline smiled. She hadn't seen Rebekah for a few weeks because she had been full on at work, so it was good to finally have the opportunity to catch up.

_Sounds great! See you then xxx – C _

Once she replied to Rebekah, she dialled in her home number and put her phone to her ear. After a few rings, Klaus picked up the phone.

"Klaus, it's me." She said and straight away she could hear the worry in his voice.

"Is everything alright, love?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just…" she played with a loose thread on her work shirt as she tried to think of the words, "I was just thinking that maybe we shouldn't tell anyone about the baby yet."

There was a long pause on his end of the phone. Caroline chewed on her bottom lip nervously, waiting for him to answer.

"Why not? Don't you want to tell anyone?" he said finally. "Everyone is going to find out eventually, Caroline. You can't exactly hide your stomach once you are a few months along."

"I know, and I do want to tell everyone, but I think we should just wait until we're sure it's healthy and nothing is wrong. I want to make sure everything is alright first before we tell everyone and get them all excited, because if something goes wrong, then it's going to hurt everyone if they all become attached. I know it would kill Rebekah if something happened."

"Nothing bad is going to happen, sweetheart." He said and Caroline could tell he was trying to reassure her, but she couldn't help but let a few tears fall down her cheeks.

"But how do you know that?" she said quietly, not trusting her own voice. "My mother had three miscarriages before she could have me. I just don't want our families to become attached and then something horrible happen."

She heard him swallow on the other end of the phone and release a sigh. "Okay, sweetheart. I won't tell anyone. You let me know when you're okay with everyone knowing and then we can tell them together, but I promise you, everything is going to be perfectly fine."

She smiled gratefully at his words and gave a small nod of her head, though he couldn't see it. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and took a deep breath.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"No worries, love."

She looked over at the department where she just saw Lexi walk in and went back into focus. "I've got to go. My shift starts in a few minutes. I'll see you later. I love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

Caroline ended the call and stared at her phone for a while, trying to keep her emotions in check as she absentmindedly put her hand over her stomach. Trying to snap out of it, she shoved her phone into her pocket and got out of the car and locked it behind her. As she made her way towards the front entrance, she reminded herself to stay focused and to not get all emotional over nothing. _Stupid hormones_.

As soon as she walked through the front door, she was bombarded by Matt. Caroline didn't hear him at first, too caught up in her own thoughts to properly listen to him. Caroline shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around what Matt just said.

"Wait, what? Sorry, I didn't hear you."

Matt frowned for a moment before repeating himself. "I searched the Clare family's house yesterday and I managed to find a finger print on the door handle. We've tested the DNA and its traced back to a man named Marcel Gerard."

"Okay." Caroline nodded as she tried to think on the spot. "Have you found anything else yet?"

Matt shook his head. "Not yet but I'm still digging for more information. You'll be the first to know if I find something."

"Thanks Matt." Caroline said with a kind smile before setting off to complete her work routine. She had a name for the suspect now. That was always a good place to start.

* * *

><p>After her six hour shift, Caroline made her way home and tossed her keys into the bowl on the table near the front door. As soon as she had entered the house, she could smell acrylic paints. Klaus must have been in the studio again.<p>

She headed upstairs to the bedroom and gathered the clothes she was going to wear to her outing with Rebekah. She headed into the bathroom and stripped down before turning the shower on. As she showered, she thought about her day at work. It wasn't as stressful as every other day, considering they now had a lead on the suspect, but it was still hectic. Caroline forced herself to take a few deep breaths. She had to keep her stress to a minimum. She didn't want it to affect her baby's health.

Once she was satisfied she was clean, she started getting ready. She wore blue jeans, a crème top with a long black cardigan and black heeled boots to match. She curled her hair nicely and gave her makeup a natural look. Once she was ready, she grabbed her handbag and turned to the door to find Klaus standing there with a brow raised at her curiously. He had splatters of paint on him and Caroline couldn't help but wipe a blotch of paint off his face with her thumb as an amused smile displayed itself on her face.

"You've got paint on your face again." She said and showed him the blue stain on her thumb. He rubbed his cheek with his own hand as if to remove the rest of it.

"It will come off." He said then gave her a once over. "Going out?"

"Yeah. I'm meeting up with Rebekah at _The Chocolate Tree_ for coffee. Well, I won't be having coffee, anyway." She said with a frown. She loved coffee but now she couldn't have it for nine months if she wanted to make sure her unborn child was going to be a healthy little bundle of joy.

"Good. Now she will stop her whinging every time she calls here." Klaus said, the relief clear in his voice. "She never shuts up about wanting to see you. You two may as well live together."

Caroline laughed and pecked his lips. "I'd much rather stay living with you, paint splotches and all." She said as she examined another splatter of paint on his shirt. _That's going to be a nightmare to remove. _"When I get back, I expect you to show me this painting of yours. And I expect you to have tried to remove these paint stains, too." She added.

He chuckled and twirled one of her blonde curls around his finger. "Just go have some fun with Rebekah and get her off my case, then I'll show you the painting later."

She smiled and reached up on her toes to place a soft lingering kiss on his lips. She twisted her fingers in his necklaces before pulling back and letting go of him. "I'll be back around ten. I'll see you later."

He placed a kiss on her forehead before gently nudging her over to the door. "I'll see you later. Now don't keep Rebekah waiting. We all know she's just as bad as you when people are late to things."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Caroline was walking into <em>The Chocolate Tree<em> and was tackled by Rebekah in a tight hug. Caroline squealed from the surprise attack and hugged her back after she got over her shock.

"I've missed you, Caroline." Rebekah said once she let the other blonde go. Rebekah was dressed in her usual designer clothes – A black and grey _Guess_ top with white jeans and black strappy heels. Her long blonde hair was straightened and hung down her back.

"I've missed you too, Bekah." Caroline said as the two of them made their way over to a vacant table and sat down. "Work has been so hectic lately and I've had no time on my hands. It's so exhausting."

"That's what you get for being Lieutenant." Rebekah said as her eyes skimmed over the dessert bar's menu. Caroline looked over hers too and a few minutes later, they went up to the counter to order their food. Rebekah had ordered a cappuccino and a chocolate brownie with Dutch chocolate ice cream and Caroline decided to order a peppermint tea and pancakes with cream and maple syrup. Hey, she was allowed to still treat herself to something nice every now and then. Rebekah, however, raised a brow in question when Caroline didn't order a coffee.

"Since when do you pick tea over coffee?"

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. Caroline knew perfectly well why but she wasn't ready to tell anyone just yet. Not until the baby's health was confirmed.

"I wanted to try something new."

Rebekah eyed Caroline for a long moment and Caroline swallowed. Eventually Rebekah just shrugged it off and Caroline felt relief wash over her as they went back to their table.

"So how have you and Matt been?" Caroline asked. Caroline was always working with Matt but he never mentioned anything about how his relationship with Rebekah was going. Caroline was always able to get the gossip out of her sister-in-law though. Rebekah loved a good chat just as much as Caroline did.

"Oh, we're great." She beamed. "I honestly have never been happier. Matt is the first guy that my brothers actually approve of." Rebekah laughed and Caroline joined in.

"As long as he treats you well, Rebekah. That's all that matters."

"He does. Believe me, he does."

"He's just a nice guy in general." Caroline said with a nod. "He's like a big teddy bear. But if he ever does something that even remotely upsets you, I'll whip him into shape at work." She said and the two girls laughed.

Eventually their food came out and by this point, Caroline was starving. However, when she took her first bite of her pancake, she scowled at the food on her plate.

"I cannot believe this." She muttered and Rebekah furrowed her brows as Caroline waved down the waiter.

"What is it?" Rebekah asked just as the waiter arrived. Caroline looked up at the waiter and pointed an accusing finger at her food.

"I have a complaint." Caroline stated as she watched the waiters face go pale.

"Yes Miss? What can I do to help?"

"It's Mrs, not Miss. I do have a ring on my finger." She said as Rebekah watched with wide eyes. "On the menu, it said that this dish comes with maple syrup, correct?" Caroline said and the waiter nodded. "Well this isn't maple syrup. This is golden syrup. I ordered maple syrup like it said on the menu. It never said anything about golden syrup."

"I'm sorry Mrs…?"

"Just call me Caroline. It's so much easier." Caroline replied. "I want my maple syrup. Not golden syrup. _Maple_."

"I apologise, Caroline, but there is no maple syrup. We changed to golden syrup a few months ago."

Caroline's eyes went wide and her jaw fell open. "Then why didn't you guys update your menus? You can't say that you have maple and then give your customers golden syrup. That's false advertising! You can't do that! Customers are paying specifically for maple syrup and then you go ahead and give them golden syrup. That is unacceptable. This place needs to be more organised and reprint the menus again." She said and scoffed as she turned to Rebekah. "I can't believe this."

Rebekah didn't know what to make of Caroline's outburst. She sat there with her mouth hanging open and no words coming out until she finally recovered. "Caroline, there's honestly not that much difference between the two."

"Yes there is!" Caroline protested. "Maple syrup is the more natural syrup. It's the proper one. Whereas golden syrup is just a cheap and crappy version of maple. There is a _big _difference, Rebekah. The chefs here should know that."

Rebekah chewed on her bottom lip; something that she ever did, before turning to the waiter. "I apologise for her. She's just been severely stressed at work."

"I think a refund is in order."

"Caroline!" Rebekah said exasperated. _What was up with the woman?!_

"I can't do refunds but I can get you another meal if you would like?" the waiter offered. Caroline sighed dramatically and looked over the menu before finally pointing at something.

"I'll have the strawberry and chocolate crepe then, please." She said and the waiter quickly scurried off to the kitchen. When she saw Rebekah shaking her head at her in disbelief, she furrowed her brows.

"What?"

"I knew you were a control freak but I didn't think you were this bad. You're acting like a pregnant woman." Rebekah said and Caroline froze with her eyes wide. Her jaw hung open for a moment before she shut it and shook herself out of shock.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about. That's crazy. I'm not pregnant." She scoffed and rolled her eyes, attempting to lie.

Rebekah eyed her warily before taking a sip of her cappuccino. "If I didn't know better, I would say you were lying." She said and Caroline laughed nervously, then coughed.

"That's funny. You're a funny one, Bekah." She said then drank half of her tea, her nerves getting the better of her. Rebekah's cautious gaze hadn't disappeared yet, causing Caroline to stand up abruptly from her chair. "I need to pee." She blurted out before grabbing her bag and making a beeline for the toilets.

Once in the restroom, she placed her hands on either side of the sink and leaned against it as she looked into the mirror. She couldn't lie to save her life. What kind of lying ability was she convinced she had when she told Klaus that she didn't want anyone to know about the pregnancy yet? She had zero chance of being able to tell a lie and getting away with it, especially with Rebekah of all people. That had proven all too true when the restroom door flew open and Rebekah marched in.

"You actually are pregnant, aren't you?" Rebekah said straight out. No subtlety came with this one. Caroline opened her mouth to answer with another lie but didn't have the heart to lie to her sister-in-law, especially since Caroline was as easy to read as an open book. Rebekah's eyes widened as she put her hands over her mouth. "Oh my God. You are, aren't you? Oh my God! I'm going to be an auntie!"

Caroline put her hands up to tell her to calm down. "Whoa, whoa, Rebekah, slow down. I never said I was pregnant."

"Oh stop with the lies, Care. I can tell when you're lying or avoiding the topic. Besides, no one has ever thrown a tantrum like yours just before. Maple and golden syrup? Seriously? And you aren't drinking coffee either. Um, _hello_? I wasn't born yesterday." She said with a roll of her eyes, then stared at Caroline, waiting for an answer.

Caroline released a deep sigh before confirming Rebekah's suspicions. "Klaus and I are having a baby."

The squeal that escaped Rebekah's lips was almost deafening as she clapped her hands excitedly and jumped up and down.

"I can't believe this! Oh my God, I'm going to be an auntie! I need to start buying baby clothes and toys. Do you know the gender yet? How far along are you? I can't see a bump yet, so you aren't that far along. Does anyone else know? You need to have a baby shower in a few months! I'm going to organise a baby shower. Have you –"

"No one knows yet Rebekah." Caroline cut her off. "You can't tell anyone."

"Why not? It's going to be the first new baby edition to the Mikaelson family. And the Forbes family, too. Hell, the whole department!"

"We just want to wait until after the first appointment to tell everyone. I told Klaus to not tell anyone yet either because I want to make sure it's healthy before anyone knows. Just in case, you know?" Caroline said but she couldn't miss the excited gleam in Rebekah's eyes. "Please don't tell anyone. Please." She begged and Rebekah sighed

"Alright, but expect bags full of designer baby clothing."

Caroline couldn't help but smile at Rebekah's excitement and hugged her sister-in-law tightly. "I wouldn't expect anything else, Bekah."

* * *

><p>When Caroline arrived home, she went straight to Klaus' studio and sure enough, she found him still working on his painting. He turned his attention to her in the doorway when he heard her arrive and he gave her a lazy smile.<p>

"Couldn't tolerate my sister any longer?"

"She knows I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"She guessed it straight away." Caroline said as she stepped into the room. She hugged her sides as she made her way over to him and looked at the half finished painting. "She made a joke about me acting like a pregnant woman and I freaked out and tried to lie but you know how bad I am at lying and I tried to deny it but she saw right through me but I told her to not tell anyone and I told her why, so now –"

"Caroline, you're rambling again."

Caroline bit down on her lower lip nervously. "I know. Sorry." She said then tried to be optimistic. "But on the plus side though, we probably won't need to buy baby clothes and toys because she seemed pretty eager to spoil the kid rotten with gifts."

"I wouldn't expect any less from Rebekah. She's very enthusiastic when she wants to be."

Caroline gave him a small smile and a nod before looking back at the canvas. "What is it?"

"Does it have to be anything specific?" he said and she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"I don't get it."

"You're not supposed to get it. It's abstract. You make whatever you feel like of its meaning. It's up to each individual person. That's the true secret behind art. To make it good and purposeful, it needs to have personal meaning." He said and Caroline watched him as he spoke. His eyes were focussed on the canvas with a mixture of determination and focus. It was moments like this where she saw the sergeant disappear and the artist crack through the surface. "Most artists paint using their own personal meaning and people think that their idea is the only emotion in the painting, whereas I like to think that everyone can find their own meaning in a painting, whether they painted it or not. That's why abstract art is such a great style to work with. You can make whatever you want from it."

She looked at the painting and knitted her brows together in concentration. "It looks like a snowflake."

He raised a brow at her in question. "Is my work really that literal?"

She shook her head slowly, still trying to work out the painting. "It looks lonely."

"Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't. We will never know." He said then a look of concern took over his handsome face. "Caroline, are you feeling alright? You look a little ill."

Caroline's eyes widened "I'm fine. Why?"

"You look a little green."

She looked at him confused, then finally understood what he was saying once he smirked and put a big fat blotch of green paint on her cheek. She squealed and whacked the brush away, causing him to laugh. Her jaw hung open as he laughed at her and, feeling vengeful, she grabbed one of the other used brushes and painted a thick blue line down the middle of his face.

He stopped laughing and lifted his hand up to his face to wipe the blue paint off. He looked at it on his fingers before lifting his gaze to hers. He stayed dead silent, causing Caroline to take a step back when she saw the smirk slowly appear on his face.

_Oh shit._

He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from escaping as she squealed and tried to reach a paintbrush, but he wouldn't let her. He reached out for the paint palette, covering his hand in both warm and cool colours and smeared it over her face.

"Hey!" she squealed before wiping the paint onto her own hand and leaving a handprint on his jaw and neck. Half of the paint went in his mouth, distracting him and giving Caroline the chance to break out of his grip and bolt. She didn't make it so far as the other side of the room when he locked her in his arms once again. She wriggled in his grip, her body shaking from her laughter and the two of them fell onto the floor in a wave of laugher. Caroline lay on her back with her hand over her stomach, trying to calm down from her giggling fit, Klaus leaning over her with a large grin on his face. She reached up and touched a finger to his lips.

"Your lips have been painted blue." She giggled.

"And yours red."

"Want to make purple?" she teased and he chuckled. "I think we should since I deserve a reward for knowing the colour wheel. I'm becoming an art protégé." She said playfully and was silenced with a gentle and loving kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have chapter 4! What did you think? Did you like it? Did it make you giggle at parts? Did other parts make you go <em>'awwww'<em>? Let me know in reviews! **

**Celeste xoxo**


	5. Double Whammy

**Hello my dears! I am sorry for not updating this story sooner. I've been so busy with uni work, theatre production stuff, family life etc., so I've had hardly any time on my hands. **

**A/N: Starting from chapter 7, there will be plenty of in-depth chapters on their jobs in the defence force. These first few chapters have mainly focussed on introducing the new storylines, development of characters etc. so just trust me with where it's going. And yes, we will be getting more of Klaus' POV in this fic, especially from the work side of things. He will be the go-to character for all things bad ass and crime-fighting. Let's face it, who doesn't like the idea of Klaus in a cop uniform looking sexy with a gun in hand? ;) **

**Anyway, thank you to everyone for the lovely reviews so far! They warm my heart *hugs you all tightly***

**Chapter 5: _Double Whammy_**

* * *

><p>Caroline's morning sickness hadn't gotten better over the past two weeks. In fact, it had just gotten worse. People always went on about pregnancy giving women a beautiful glow but she begged to differ. All she was getting was morning sickness, mood swings and an obsession with bacon and salt. Where was her glow?<p>

She rolled off of her stomach and onto her back, feeling sick and put a hand over her stomach. "Oh God, I feel sick." She mumbled and Klaus stirred next to her.

"What is it, love?"

She rubbed her stomach, then put a hand over her mouth. "Klaus I feel sick." She said then started gagging. "Oh God…" she quickly grabbed for the bucket she had pre-set next to the bed the past two weeks and threw up into it. Between her coughing and spluttering, she cried, hating having to deal with this the past few weeks.

_Where is my fucking glow?!_

Klaus sighed deeply and rubbed her back as she coughed into the bucket, holding her hair back with his other hand.

"Alright, okay, let it all out." he said and tried to keep himself from gagging because of the smell.

"Easy for you to say." She sobbed into the bucket. "It's not you that throws up most mornings."

"No, but I still need to smell it."

"Well I need to fucking taste it."

"You ate the food, not me."

"Don't try to justify it!" she snapped, her voice echoing because of the bucket. "Do you want me to starve?"

"No." he replied with a shake of his head. "But maybe you should eat less? Maybe that's what makes you vomit?"

"I am eating for two people here, not one. I can eat as much as I want, thank you very much. And it's not the amount of food that makes me throw up, genius. It's because my body isn't used to carrying another human being inside of me yet."

She reached for the box of tissues nearby and wiped her mouth with it before getting up and picking up the bucket with a disgusted look on her face. "I need to go clean up." She said and started heading for the door. Klaus sighed and got out of the bed.

"Go shower and I'll clean it up." He said and took the bucket from her.

"Are you sure? It's gross." She warned him but he only shrugged it off and nudged her towards the bathroom door.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go shower. You smell."

Her mouth fell open and she slapped his arm. "No need to be so mean!" she squealed before turning on her heels and heading to the bathroom. Before she locked the door, she poked her head around the doorway. "Oh, and by the way, we've got an appointment at nine-thirty at the doctors for the first ultrasound. I booked it in early because I knew we didn't start work until twelve, so be ready to leave by nine."

Klaus furrowed his brow and frowned. "Are you sure you should even be going to work right now, Caroline? The stress isn't good for you."

"I'm fine." She said and waved off his concern. "I'm clearly not that far along since I've barely even got a bump yet. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." She said then headed back into the bathroom, only to poke her head out the door again. "Oh, and Klaus?"

"Yes?"

"Can you pretty please make me so–"

"Make you some bacon? Yeah, I know." He cut her off, already knowing what she was going to ask just from the tone of her voice. "I'm on it."

"Thank you." She beamed and moved to kiss him but he backed away from her.

"Brush your teeth first, then I'll kiss you." He said and she pouted. He pressed a kiss to her forehead then nodded towards the shower. "Now go clean up while I clean your mess."

"_Fiiine_." She grumbled and shut the door behind her, leaving him standing there with her puke bucket in hand and a grossed out look on his face. Safe to say, mornings weren't currently his favourite thing.

* * *

><p>After what Caroline considered an appropriate amount of bacon and a fifteen minute drive to the hospital, they were sitting in the waiting room outside Doctor Fell's office. Caroline had her hands clasped together and twiddling her thumbs nervously. She was tapping her feet impatiently against the chair leg as she looked around the room. She was a mixture of both nerves and eagerness. Klaus frowned at her behaviour and put a hand on her thigh and squeezed it lightly. She just grabbed onto his hand and squeezed the life out of it.<p>

"Calm down, Caroline."

"I can't calm down." She snapped, then let out a resigned sigh. "I'm sorry. It's the nerves."

"You were excited all morning and now that we're here, you're freaking out. Calm down. There's nothing to be nervous about and you know that."

Caroline turned to look at him and furrowed her brows. "Since when did you become the logical one?"

"Since you became the hormonal one." He replied. She opened her mouth to say something in return but stopped when she heard the words she had been anticipating all morning.

"Caroline Forbes? You may come in now."

Her head spun in the direction of the voice and she shrunk back into her seat momentarily before Klaus got up and offered his hand to her. She took it and let him lead her down the corridor, following Doctor Fell to her office. Doctor Fell held the door open for them with a smile on her face and Caroline felt a little more at ease just from the sight of it.

"Good morning. It's lovely to see you two again after such a long time." Meredith said and Caroline laughed lightly.

"Well it's for nicer reasons now than what it was at the time." Caroline said. Last time they had seen Meredith was three years ago when Klaus had been shot during their mission against the Salvatore brothers. Both Caroline and Klaus remembered it way more clearly than what they liked.

"Indeed it is." Meredith said and went about setting up the equipment for Caroline's ultrasound. "So how have you both been?"

"Great."

"Sick." Klaus looked at Caroline with concern etched into his face and she rolled her eyes. "Hello? Morning sickness."

"Right. Sorry, love."

"Well, that is why you're here this morning." Meredith said and patted the bed for Caroline to go sit down on. She did so and held her arm out for Meredith to wrap the cuff around her upper arm to check her blood pressure. "I'm going to do a check up on both you and the baby and let you know how everything is going health-wise."

Klaus took a seat in a chair opposite Meredith's desk as she went about giving Caroline her attention. Meredith and Caroline became engrossed in a conversation about healthy diets during pregnancy and Klaus found himself sinking further into boredom from their conversation. He resorted to checking his emails on his phone, then eventually downloaded an app called Flappy Bird to keep himself entertained.

About ten minutes later, he was already getting annoyed by the stupid game, but it didn't mean it wasn't addictive. He growled lowly every time the stupid bird hit a stupid pipe. He was so fixated on the game that he kept missing the weird looks Caroline was giving him.

"What are you doing?" she asked but he didn't hear her. "What are you doing, Klaus?" Still nothing. "Niklaus Mikaelson, are you ignoring me?" she said harshly and he finally looked up from his phone. He gave her a puzzled look.

"Wait, what? What was that?"

Caroline clenched her hands into fists and her expression set into one of silent fury. He was certain that if this was a cartoon, he would be able to see the vein in her forehead pulsing and steam coming out of her ears. Her blood was boiling.

"Have you been playing games on your phone the entire appointment?"

"No." he said with a shake of his head, easily lying. "I was checking my emails for work."

"For ten minutes?"

"I've got a lot of emails."

"No you don't and I know that for a fact considering I'm the one who sends you most of them for work."

_Well fuck._

"So how is she, Meredith?" Klaus said, turning his attention to Meredith to avoid the topic and the furious look his wife was giving him. Meredith looked as if she were trying to not laugh.

"Caroline is healthy, but her blood pressure is rather high."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Caroline said sarcastically and glared at Klaus. He held his hands up.

"Now, love. Calm down."

"It can be because of stress." Meredith cut in before an argument could erupt between the two. "Have you ben stressed lately Caroline? Possibly from work? I know that you have quite a demanding job as Lieutenant."

"I'm always stressed at work." She said with a shrug of her shoulders and a _duh_ expression.

"Well I suggest you take it easy. The stress isn't good for you or the baby."

Klaus pointed at Meredith and looked at Caroline. "I told you. You shouldn't be going to work in your condition, Caroline, but you never listen. Tell Alaric. I'm sure he will understand if you take several months off work."

"No." she deadpanned.

"Caroline," Klaus said with a warning tone. "Don't do this to yourself. Think about yourself for a change, and the child. I can't have both of you with your health at risk."

"He has a point Caroline." Meredith cut in, seeing as Caroline was about to protest again. "You need to take it easy at work until you go on maternity leave. And with your job, I suggest you go on maternity leave very soon." Caroline frowned at Meredith but Meredith only pushed her gently into lying down on the bed. "If you could lift your shirt up please, Caroline, we can check how your baby is going now." Caroline did as she was told and Meredith gave her an encouraging smile. "Now I'm going to put some gel on your stomach. It might be a bit cold at first."

Caroline nodded before looking over at Klaus and reaching her hand out to him. He got up from his chair and went over to her side and squeezed her hand in a reassuring manner. She clutched onto his hand tightly as she felt the cold gel on her stomach and Meredith spread it about her stomach with the transducer and looked over at the display screen on the machine. He rubbed soothing patterns on her hand with his thumb as the two of them looked at the screen confused. They didn't know what Meredith was looking at.

Not understanding what was going on on the screen, Klaus turned to Meredith. "What can you tell us so far?"

Meredith squinted at the display screen as she tried to distinguish what was going on with the scan before a ghost of a smile crossed her face. "Well that's interesting."

Both Caroline and Klaus looked at each other confused before turning back to Meredith. "What's interesting?" they both said in unison.

"You're not just having a baby." She said, making the couple feel confused as Hell.

"Um, what?" Caroline said. "What are you going on about? Of course I'm having a baby. You even told me yourself. I've got the morning sickness and cravings to prove it."

Meredith laughed. "You're not having _a baby_. You're having _twins_."

The room went dead silent as the two of them processed what Meredith just told them. Caroline was busy thinking about the fact that she was eating for three people instead of two while Klaus stood there frozen from shock. Holy fuck.

"Bloody Hell." Was all he could get out. Caroline had others things on her mind.

"I'm going to be so fat."

After another ten minutes, Meredith was able to determine everything to be going perfectly well and told them that Caroline was ten weeks along. Klaus and Caroline then received a picture of the scan, filled out some paperwork at the front desk and headed back to the car. They sat in the car in silence for a long moment, still processing it all. Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Well… that was a surprise."

Klaus nodded his head slowly. "Yeah."

"How are you feeling?"

"Shocked. You?"

"Shocked."

The fell into silence again, too stunned by the news to do anything else. After a long moment though, Caroline found herself biting back a smile, but couldn't withhold the excited squeal that escaped her.

"We're having twins, Klaus! Twins!" she said and threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her and felt the tension and shock leave his body. Her happiness was contagious. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Put your seatbelt on, love. We can celebrate properly later."

She grinned and climbed back into her seat, the smile never leaving her face. She was all giddy now. She knew she was going to have a great day.

* * *

><p>"Bow down to the King of poker, ladies and gentlemen." Klaus said triumphantly as he took all the chips from the centre of the table that he had just won yet again. "I cannot be beaten."<p>

"Screw you." Matt said with a frown on his face.

"Nah, he's got Caroline for that." Kol joked.

Klaus smirked, containing the urge to laugh at Kol's comment as Jeremy dealt the next round of cards. "You have no idea." He said and Kol laughed, while Matt and Jeremy just shook their heads at him. Klaus leaned back in his chair with a smirk on his face and folded his arms. "Life is good, gentlemen. Life is bloody good."

"And why the Hell are you so chirpy today, Nik?" Kol asked. "You've usually got that irritated scowl on your face."

Klaus frowned at his brothers words, doing exactly what Kol was talking about unintentionally. "No I don't."

"Yes you do. You're doing it right now, brother."

"Shut up, Kol. Can't a guy have a good day?"

"Why? Did you have a good morning with the misses?" Kol asked and wiggled his brows. Klaus chucked a poker chip at his brother but Kol caught it and smiled victoriously. "Thanks, Nik!"

"Give it back, Kol." He growled.

"You threw it at me. I think it's only fair I get to keep it now."

"Bloody Hell, Kol. Just give me the damn chip back!"

"Shut up!" Matt yelled. Jeremy and Kol were too busy laughing. Klaus just glared at his brother. Kol looked at his brother mischievously and waved the poker chip in front of his face.

"Life is good, brother. Life is good."

* * *

><p>Caroline sat in her office at the department organising her papers while chewing on a piece of bubble gum. Since she couldn't drink coffee, she has tried to satiate her desire for caffeine with an apple flavoured gum. She had tried every flavour in the range but the apple one was the only one she liked. It had the right amount of sweetness and sourness in one hit. Once her gum lost its flavour, she threw it out and popped a new one into her mouth.<p>

She blew and bubble and popped it just as her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was her sister-in-law Rebekah. She picked it up and held the phone to her ear.

"Hey Bekah."

"What were the ultrasound results?"

"Yeah, I'm great. Thanks for asking." Caroline said with a roll of her eyes. She heard Rebekah let out a dramatic sigh on the other end of the phone.

"You know I love you, but seriously, Caroline. What are the results? An auntie needs to know how her little niece or nephew is going."

Caroline smiled into the phone. "Well we haven't got a gender yet, but there is a chance there will be one of each."

Caroline waited to hear Rebekah's response. The other end of the phone was silent for a moment, Rebekah probably trying to work out what Caroline meant. Finally, Caroline heard a gasp.

"Oh my God, are you having twins?!"

"Yes!" Caroline squealed excitedly and bounced up and down in her chair as Rebekah squealed along with her.

"Oh my God. I need to buy double the amount of everything now! Oh this is great, Caroline! Oh my God, I hope they're both a girl and a boy! I want a niece and a nephew! I want one of each!"

Caroline laughed. "Well there's a chance we might have both, but we don't know yet, so calm down."

"How far along are you?"

"Ten weeks."

"_TEN WEEKS?!_ BLOODY HELL, CAROLINE!"

Caroline held the phone away from her ear, Rebekah's excitement deafening her. "Calm down, Bekah. You're more excited than Klaus and I put together." She teased and Rebekah laughed.

"How can you not be as excited as me?! You're having bloody twins, for Christ's sake!"

"We are, but you just make it known more than what we do."

"Anyway, enough about my excitement. I've got a little evening for you all to come to."

Caroline picked up her pen and tried to click down all the pen colours at the same time. "Yeah? What's up?"

"Well Matt and I wanted to have a little get together for everyone to catch up outside of work and such. We are going to organise it for this weekend. Are you and Nik keen?"

Caroline smiled. "I'm sure I can persuade him into socialising for a few hours."

"Great!" Rebekah beamed. "And you can announce your exciting news to everyone that night too! Make a big deal out of it."

Caroline laughed lightly and sighed. "Bekah –"

"Don't '_Bekah'_ me." Rebekah scolded her. "It is a big deal whether you want to admit it or not. You are having twins. This is going to be the first Mikaelson and Forbes baby ever, so these children need a great grand introduction to the world! I'm going to make sure of it. What kind of auntie would I be if I didn't make the evening extravagant for you two and your little bundles of joy? Not to mention, they are my bundles of joy, too – me being their one and only auntie, after all."

Caroline sighed, knowing that her sister-in-law wasn't going to let this one slide. Caroline would be lying though if she said she wasn't excited about having a big party where she could tell everyone the great news.

"Okay. Go nuts."

Rebekah squealed. "It's going to be amazing, Caroline. Believe me. You're going to _love_ it!"

Caroline smiled broadly. "I'm sure I will."

* * *

><p><strong>I really missed writing about the guys' poker games and Kol's witty comments. I love the humour between the guys.<strong>

**I went back and looked through my Child Studies textbook from high school and my uni textbooks from my teaching and psych units to find research of pregnancy and development of the foetus and such, so hopefully the information isn't out-dated, but I doubt it is.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It was a bit hard to get into and to write (probably because I'm pretty stressed from all of this work I have to do lately and my theatre production stuck on my mind) but I wanted to get it out to you guys as soon as possible.**

**Please review! They make my day :)**

**Celeste xoxo**


End file.
